ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
After-Shocking
After-Shocking is the 7th episode of Ben 10: MEGA Alien. Summary After his defeat, Psyphon's new and improved electrical R.E.Ds are activated automatically and begin going after Ben. Plot As Pysphon floated through space a red light on his head began flashing. Back on Earth, new and improved R.E.Ds that were hidden underground began awakening and digging themselves out from the ground. 'Must... kill... Ben Tennsyon' they all said as they climbed out. Each R.E.D. then began running off. Ben and Kevin were walking into Ben's house after a day at the garage adding modifications to Ben's car. 'Want a drink?' Ben asked. 'Just a soda' Kevin answered. Ben pulled out two cans of soda and passed one to his friend. 'So, Gwen is giving a class on Algebraic Problems?' Ben asked. Kevin shrugged his shoulders. 'None of that stuff really interests me.' Suddenly there was a knocking at the door. 'That was shorter than I expected. Maybe there is some sort of mission she needs us for' Kevin speculated as he walked over to Ben's door. He opened it to find a 7 foot R.E.D. standing at the door. 'BEN!' Kevin shouted as he ducked and rolled between the R.E.Ds legs. Ben saw the robot turning towards Kevin and getting ready to shoot. 'HEY UGLY!' Ben called, throwing his can of soda at the robot. The can burst on it, creating sparks out of it's shoulder. Ben slammed down on the first hologram that appeared. Ben grew taller and his shirt was absorbed through his body as it grew stronger. His arms stretched out and grew snake faces. Then his legs fused together into a tail. Finally a veil shot out from the sides of his head. 'Sssssnakepit!' Ben shouted. 'I'm Ssserpent?' Ben asked himself. He slithered over and clamped one of his jaws onto the R.E.D. It looked at him and got ready to smash him away but Snakepit injected goo. The R.E.D. began sparking and exploded. 'Well, that was easy' Snakepit said. 'I wouldn't be so sure...' Kevin said, pointing behind Ben. Ben looked behind him and saw the door, then looked above him and saw a R.E.D. flying over. Arms and legs grew out of it as it landed and became another 7 foot R.E.D. robot. Snakepit and Kevin stood together as a few more landed. Snakepit began stretching his arms out and squeezing the R.E.Ds until they exploded. Kevin charged through them, electrocuting them. 'Hey Kevin' Ben said as the two fought back-to-back. 'Yeah?' Kevin asked. 'Couldn't Ssserpent unhinge hisss jaw to eat thingsss?' 'Hey, he could!' Kevin shouted. 'Okay, new plan. Instead of standing here fighting back-to-back, you charge through them until each robot collapses and I follow close behind, eating them' Ben said. 'Let's do it!' Kevin said as he legs fused into one lightning bolt and he flew off. He went through the first R.E.D. and Snakepit followed close behind with his jaw completely unhinged. Snakepit swallowed it and watched as the R.E.D moved through his body, leaving a giant robot shape inside of him. They continued this process until Kevin heard Ben calling him. 'Kevin...' Ben said, sounding like a five year old. Kevin turned to see Snakepit looking like a balloon snake just about to pop. 'Quick! Change forms, change forms!' Kevin shouted. 'My belly is too big, I can't reach my chest!' Ben shouted. Kevin quickly hit the MEGATRIX. 'Upchuck!' Ben shouted. His belly remained huge but the acids inside him worked faster than Snakepit's and the robots quickly began shrinking. 'I guess Snakepits acids aren't tough enough to melt so many robots at once' Ben said. Upchuck took over, shooting out his tongues and quickly swallowing parts of the R.E.Ds until none were left standing. 'Looks like they are all done' Kevin said. Upchuck burped. 'Thank god!' he shouted. Upchuck jumped onto a wall and climbed onto the roof. 'I'll keep an eye out for anymore R.E.Ds, you go rest' Upchuck told Kevin. Hours passed until Gwen drove over to Ben's house. She walked up the footpath and entered through the door to find Kevin asleep on the couch. 'Kevin' she whispered, giving him a soft shove. Kevin jolted awake. 'Wha-?' he mumbled. 'Where's Ben?' Gwen asked. Kevin rubbed his eyes. 'He's on the roof, didn't you see him?' The two walked out and looked at the roof to find Ben, still in the form of Upchuck, fast asleep. Gwen created a platform that pushed the two up onto the roof. 'Why's he up here?' Gwen asked. 'Some of Pysphon's R.E.Ds were coming after us' Kevin explained. 'The R.E.Ds? We stopped them so easily last time' Gwen asked. 'These were different. 7 ft bipedal robots.' Gwen pointed infront of them. 'Like that?' she asked. Kevin looked up and saw a giant R.E.D. staring right at them. 'Exactly, just not as big... BEN!' Kevin shouted, waking Ben up. Ben stood in a battle position, then transformed into Rath. Rath jumped at the R.E.D, ripping a hole through it. 'LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHIN', GIANT R.E.D. ROBOT WITH A RATH-SIZED HOLE THROUGH IT'S CHEST, NOBODY ATTACKS RATH WHILE HE IS SLEEPING EXCEPT FOR KEVIN AND GWEN!' Rath shouted. Kevin laughed and became intangible and entered Ben's house through the roof. When he flew back out he had a bag of uncooked popcorn. 'What's that?' Gwen asked. 'Popcorn. Whenever Rath is around I always want to kick back with a bag of popcorn, now I can!' Kevin answered cheerfully. Using his electrical abilities he cooked the popcorn. He and Gwen sat and began eating from the bag of popcorn. Rath enlarged his claws and jumped at the R.E.D. again. A huge slice was cut on the robot. 'Take that!' Rath shouted. Suddenly the metal around the slice was shaking, dents were being pushed into it. Hundreds of little R.E.Ds flew out of it, bursting the giant R.E.D. to pieces. 'Guys' Rath said, sounding nervous. Gwen and Kevin jumped up and off of the roof, landing on the ground. Kevin became a lightning rod and began shooting through the R.E.Ds, destroying them. Gwen began fighting too while Rath transformed into Ultimate Rath. As Ultimate Rath he charged through the R.E.Ds, destroying them by just running into them. As he ran he began creating an energy beam infront of his head, destroying them all. 'Whew' Gwen said, wiping sweat from her forehead. Ultimate Rath walked over and became bipedal again, then transformed back to Human. 'I have a feeling these things are going to keep coming...' Ben said. 'Kevin, you go stay outside and keep an eye out for them while Gwen and I go rest up.' Ben and Gwen then walked in to have a nap. The ground began shaking. Ben rolled over in his bed. The ground shook again and he finally stood up and rubbed his eyes. Kevin stuck his head in through the roof. 'Sleeping beauty, there's another R.E.D, even bigger' Kevin said. Ben pulled himself out of bed and put on a pair of pants, then ran out to the street. 'Even bigger? This thing is about 100 ft!' Ben shouted at Kevin. He scrolled through the MEGATRIX II through to the Way Big hologram and transformed. Ben looked through the neighbourhood and noticed his parents car heading towards the house. He bent down and grabbed the car. 'Ben? What's going on?' Ben's mum asked. 'Eh, killer robots attacking the house, you should probably head in the other direction' Ben said. 'But the frozens are beginning to melt' she said. 'Go take them to aunt Lillies' house' Ben said, putting the car back down. Way Big stood back up but was pushed down by the R.E.D. 'Don't crush the house, don't crush the house!' Way Big said to himself as he tried to hold himself up without crushing anything. Ben threw his leg out and kicked the R.E.D. away. 'GET UP BEN!' Kevin shouted. Gwen ran out from the noise. 'Gwen, help me get Ben up' Kevin asked. Gwen created a platform holding her in the air, then wrapped a rope around Way Big and began pulling him up. Kevin stood underneath Way Big, pushing him up. Way Big used his super speed and ran at the R.E.D, shooting a cosmic ray into it's face. The R.E.D. collapsed to the floor. Way Big stood on it, crushing it's chest. Small R.E.Ds began trying to burst out but Way Big quickly lifted it. He began spinning it through the air, then flew up into the sky. As he continued to spin he began creating a cosmic ray. Just as he let it go he shot the cosmic ray, throwing all the R.E.Ds into space. 'Just like Pysphon' Way Big said happily as he landed beside Gwen and Kevin. Major Events *Ben first becomes Snakepit. *Upchuck and Ultimate Rath make their first reappearance. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Ben's Parents Villains *R.E.D Aliens Used *Snakepit (Debut) *Upchuck (First Reappearance) *Rath *Ultimate Rath (First Reappearance) *Way Big Trivia *Sorry it's a short episode, I'm not feeling too well and not in the best mood. *Due to the series being cancelled because of its author leaving the site, this episode is the de facto series finale, being the last one fully written before the cancellation. Category:ET Category:Episodes